Discord's Story
by livingtombstone
Summary: this is Discord's side of the story
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

_My name is discord. And this is my story._

When I was I little "filly" (if you want to call it), everybody hated me. I was bullied on a day to day basis. I was shunned because of things I did naturally. That's like you getting ignored because you breathe. This is who I am. I can't help it there is no way for me to stop it. I'm stuck like this and I can't change it. Why do they hate me because I'm like this? I was furious with all of them. They deserve revenge. I have had it with them. I grew madder and madder, until I finally broke and let the chaos run loose. You wanna know what the main thing is that made me break? It was that the one person, who I thought was like me, left me alone when the fire alarm went off. I was stuck I couldn't move, and when I reached for her, she turned away from me and left me there to die. The pony who I thought liked me went by the name of Celestia. Everyone loved her, and I thought I did too. That was what caused me to be like this, The Lord of Chaos. I heard screams of horror, and I liked it. I was done being there puppet. It was time for them to listen to me. I was done being sad I was there ruler now, I was in command. I wasn't going to hold it back anymore. They were going to get what they deserved.

"Equestria looks amazing! Don't you think so Celestia?" I said as I saw Celestia walk up to my throne with her sister Luna. They're stupid if they think they can defeat me in my time of power! "So, why have you come? I completely forgot what with all the chaos I've been spreading and all! That reminds me! Don't you just love what I've done with the place?! It's magnificent isn't it?" I said as if there was not a care in the world, except my beautiful chaos of course.

"Discord, why are you doing this?" Celestia said with a stern, yet confused voice.

"Why, WHY?! Well because of you that's 'why'." I said, getting angry, but keeping my cool.

"What?!" I heard the sisters say in unison.

"Don't you remember, that one fateful day in kindergarten, The day the fire alarm was pulled" I said as fire filled my eyes (literally) " I looked to you for help, safety, but all you did was turn your back and leave me there under the bookshelf, and I know you looked straight into my eyes and I looked into yours. I saw that look of disgust as you saw me there helpless looking for someone anyone to like me." I said furiously, on the brink of sanity.

"What are you insane" said Princess Luna finally taking part in the conversation "My sister would never do something like that"

"Oh, this is so much fun. How about a game of 'Pin the Tail on the Pony'?"

"Play time is over for you, Discord."

"Oh, I doubt that. Hungry? Suit yourselves. Oh! What have you got there?"

"The Elements of Harmony."

"With them, we shall defeat you." said Luna trying to sound brave.

"Hahaha! You should see yourselves right now. The expressions on your face so intense so sure of yourselves. HAHAHA Hilarious!

"You're not going to be laughing when we turn you to stone!" Luna said, getting in a ready stance.

And the last thing I remember is a white light flashing before my eyes...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

After that fateful day, I had been careful to stay as far away from Equestria as possible. Of course I was still spreading chaos, just little bits here and there. Like ruining a date here and there, or tripping ponies and making their face fall into pies on the way down. I couldn't do anything too big because of Celestia. HA! Princess Smincess! She's nothing without those Elements of Armory or whatever. If I can get my claw on them I'll be able to take over Equestria in peace! I've been trying to think of a plan since that day I was almost defeated a thousand years ago, but with all the guards guarding the Elements, I can think of a plan to get past all of them. I'M DISCORD FOR PONIES SAKE! I SHOULD KNOW WHAT TO DO! NOT JUST WING IT AND GUESS! Still, I have to think. How can I get them to do what I want them to do? Hm… Aha I got it! I will change them to what I want them to be. I was about to come out of hiding, when I noticed that a fellow villain was already attacking. I watched her as she broke the elements of whatever.

"You little foal! Thinking you could defeat me? Now you will never see your princess, or your sun! The night will last forever! Ha Ha Ha" Said nightmare moon manically

"You think you can destroy The Elements of Harmony just like that? Well, you're wrong, because the spirits of The Elements of Harmony are right here." replied Twilight

"What?!"

"Applejack, who reassured me when I was in doubt, represents the spirit of... honesty! Fluttershy, who tamed the manticore with her compassion, represents the spirit of... kindness! Pinkie Pie, who banished fear by giggling in the face of danger, represents the spirit of... laughter!

Rarity, which calmed a sorrowful serpent with a meaningful gift represents the spirit of... generosity!

And Rainbow Dash, who could not abandon her friends for her own heart's desire represents the spirit of... loyalty! The spirits of these five ponies got us through every challenge you threw at us."

"You still don't have the sixth Element! The spark didn't work"!

"But it did! A different kind of spark. I felt it the very moment I realized how happy I was to hear you, to see you, how much I cared about you. The spark ignited inside me when I realized that you all... are my friends! You see, Nightmare Moon, when those Elements are ignited by the... the spark, that resides in the heart of us all, it creates the sixth element: the element of... magic!"

"Nooo! Nooo!"

I said to myself, "If they can use the elements, that mean that SHE cannot. I could take over again without being stopped by her."

THIS IS PERFECT! JUST WHAT I WANTED! Finally that pony isn't so powerful. Now is the time to strike.

**Well you know what happened next. But write as the elements were about to hit, they disappeared. Well what I meant by "they" wasn't the elements, it was the ponies. I sent them each to what I imagined their worst nightmare was. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Where am I?" said Pinkie Pie "I think this is my basement, but why does it look so different?"

"Nooo, please stop!" screamed Rainbow Dash in pain "Pinkie why are you doing this to me?"

"Your number is up" said Future Pinkie/ Pinkamena "Oh Dashie don't be like that it's all in good fun, right"

"What's going on? Why am I here? What is this?" said past Pinkie not being able to communicate with herself and Dashie.

"What did I do to deserve this?"

"What do you mean Dashie?"

"I mean, what did I do to make you mad or something because I don't know what"

"Nothing's wrong, it's just that your number came."

After that, all that was heard were screams of pain as past pinkie watched herself tear apart one of her best friends.

Well enough with that, let's go see what Dashie is doing, shall we? Well of course I sent her to her special factory in Cloudsdale. If you can't tell, I mean her Rainbow Factory. There was blood and colors everywhere. The machines were creating this sort of beat. It was dark, but not to dark. And there, right in the middle, was rainbow dash, laughing.

"Huh? What is this?" said past Dashie.

I sent her to the time when Sorin, the person who she always had a bit of a crush on, was about to be made into a rainbow.

"Where am I?" said Sorin hooked up to this machine.

"Oh, you didn't know about where all of those gorgeous rainbows came from." said future Rainbow Dash.

"I thought they came from the weather factory."

"This is the factory, just with a different name."

"Why did you take me here for our first date?"

"YOU HAVEN'T FIGURED IT OUT YET!? Hahahahahahaha. You haven't noticed the missing people! When was the last time you saw April Showers or Blossomforth. They're here, same as you!"

"W-W-WHAT!?"

"You see rainbows aren't easy to make with paint. They just wash away, but with natural colors they stay for longer and look much better. I'm the owner of this place so it's my job to find those natural colors. We were running low on blue, so I found my colors. Why else would you be hooked up to this "torture" machine?"

"Y-Y-You what?"

"Oh, you actually thought I liked you. Well good bye now."

After that, he was shot with this beam of light. All that was heard was a scream. His last words are "I will always love you." then he fell into a colorless pit of ponies.

Next was Apple Jack, now for her I did something different. I took her to the past. Her worst nightmare. It was when little AJ was just a filly, the day her parents died. She had always been told a lie about her parents. She was told that they died peacefully in their sleep, but she didn't know how false that was.

"Now, if we go with you our precious little kids will be safe, right", said Applejacks mother, Apple Pie.

"Yes we will assure you we will not touch them." said a figure hiding in the shade.

"You won't touch our farm either?" said AppleJack's father, Apple Buck.

"Yes, yes we won't touch your farm." said another pony from across the room.

"Ok then, we'll go with you." said Apple Pie with resistance.

"What in the hay is goin on?" asked Apple Jack, confused.

They went to a warehouse in the middle of nowhere. AJ's parents were blindfolded. Next, The Flim Flam Brothers laid down the parents and strapped to a metal bed. After that, all that was heard was screams and the occasional 'What is the recipe?"

Well since that's done, let's go check on my little twily. Now this is a flashback, but not too long ago. It was the castle guard house, just after twily left canterlot. Shining Armor had just said goodbye to Twilight. He felt a tear trickle down his face. He couldn't hold it in. He let his anger out, on Celestia. He marched up to her throne and yelled at her for letting Twilight leave Canterlot without him. He was mad. She was all he had left and now he didnt even have felt lonely and Celestia was the one he took it out on. After that everypony hated him for what he had done. He was shunned and shamed. He didn't like this even more. But he couldn't do anything about it, so he locked everypony out of his life. Hid away in the dark for many years.

Well enough with that, let's go see Rarity. She's in her room, creating more fashion. This is the day just after her sister died in the future. The room was destroyed. there was torn-up dresses everywhere. she kept saying "No sweetie doesn't look like that." or "she would never wear that." She made thousands of dresses that were gorgeous, but she turned them all down. She was frantically rushing back and forth. There were tears on her face, she was a mess. She was breaking down. Sweetie Bell, her own sister who she cared for like a daughter, left her forever. She wasn't able to handle it all so soon. Rarity stayed in her room making fashion day and night she stayed there for over a month, eating almost nothing. The only time she came out of her room was to go to Sweetie's grave, and every time she did she put a dress there for her.

Next is the dearest Fluttershy, this was just after another one of Iron Will's lessons. She just got in a big fight with her friends, and she was mad about. "NO PONY DISRESPECTS FLUTTERSHY! NO PONY!" screamed Fluttershy. she was so mad and just wanted to take it out on something, anything. So she took it out on her animals. They were running in fear from her. She yelled, "I GUESS YOU DON'T LIKE ME EITHER!" They ,unlike ponies, were very fragile and died easily. She ripped them apart limb from limb. And then there was only one left, her precious Angel Bunny. She didn't want to kill him, she wanted him to suffer so she left him alone with all of those memories in his head slowly degrading him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Oh, but you see, i wasn't just going to make them pay. I was furious with one pony and she alone. She was done the pretty little pony who stayed inside and tried not to get scrapped. she was going to have to face me herself. She was the one who caused me to be like this, so I was going to do the same to her. I was going to make her dark side come alive.

Celestia was pacing back and forth, frantically. "Where are they? They should have found the elements by now!"

"Oh Cel, how are you?" Discord said.

"What! You shouldn't be here," Celestia said in shock "Why have you come?"

"Don't you see I'm here to finished what I started one thousand years ago!"

"Honestly, I don't know what your talking about!"

"I've been watching you for all of those years you thought I was turned into stone. I've been studying you, so I can know the perfect way to defeat you!"

"Why are you always going after me?! I've been your target for all of these years. not Twilight, not Luna. Me!"

"I thought I explained this to you last time! The reason I'm after you is because you are the one who turned me into this..this monster! It's all your fault! Luna getting sent to the moon- you!"

"I did not cause Luna to turn into nightmare moon!"

"Oh, but you did. You were the one who made her snap. All of those years of being ignored, hated, and in the shadow of her sister made the darkness inside her come out. It wasn't the ponies of Equestria, it was you. You were the one who made her doubt herself, you made her hate that everyone liked your blinding sunlight, you were the one who put her in darkness."

"Noo! It can't be true! It just can't! Luna!", Celestia came barging in, a worried look on her face.

"What is it sister? Is everything alright?" she said as she glared at me. "What has thou creature done to her."

"Nothing, Luny. We're just playing a little game. wanna join?"

"No, i will not play with a monster like you."

"Funny you should say, Nightmare."

" I do not go by those name anymore. I am Luna, Princess of the night!"

"Oh you mean the dark, horrifying night. That nopony likes."

"My sister likes it!"

"No she doesn't! She hates the night. When she saw that other ponies liked it, she changed them."

"No! you're lying!"

"Am I? You can ask her yourself."

"Sister?"  
"Yes, It was I who shrouded you in darkness, and I who made everypony dislike you, and

I who took your glory!"

"No! This must be a joke! It has to be!" Luna said, a tear slipping from her eye as she stared at her sister in disbelief.

"I would say sorry, but I'm not." Celestia said looking at Luna with a look of hate.

"B-B-But… Sister" Luna said, pausing for tears "Th-Th-This can't be you. W-What has that... that monster done to you?" After that Luna ran into her room and slammed the door.

"You know you did really good." Discord said to Celestia.

"Alright now, you said I get a bit of land myself right?" Celestia said, and then there was a green light. Celestia' body started to turn black with holes, as it was revealed that it was Queen Chrysalis.

**"Yes, yes. you get your own area with a few ponies, Chrisy." **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**When the girls were finished with their "nightmare" they were all in a room together. they saw the elements, shattered, but they knew that this wasn't Discord's doing. It was theirs.**

**Almost no one truly knows how the elements work. There's only one creature that knows. Not Celestia, Luna, nor Twilight. He's the one who's studied them for over a thousand years. Watched them, learned them, and he is the only one who knows them. He knows their strengths and weaknesses and he knows how to destroy them. So, he did, kinda.**

**He knew that the only way for them to be unusable was to have the ones who can control them willingly give them to someone else. While the main six were currently in their nightmares, Discord paid them a visit. He told them that he could stop this "dream" from happening, but only if they gave him their element and agreed to the contract.**

**When I said shattered earlier in the chapter, I meant their element, not the new ones. They each agreed to give their element to me, and that is exactly what they did. I just changed them up a bit. So now instead of the elements of harmony, I changed them to the elements of chaos. You see, even though I sort of own the elements the still control them, so when I change the elements I change them. **

**Honesty is now lies, loyalty is now abandonment, Kindness is now anger, Laughter is now silence, Generosity is now vain, Magic is now emptiness.**

**I know. I know. that's what they already were, but this time it's permanent. At first they won't except the change, but it's going to keep happening to them, by accident. You see they will still have all their memories. They will just see them in a different point of view.**

**Now Dashie wants to leave her friend because they were the ones who stopped her from fulfilling her dreams. A.J. never tells the same person the same thing because she fears that she'll let her tragic past come out. Rarity will crowd herself in her dresses for days and not let anyone touch them. Fluttershy hates the world and everyone in it. Pinkie is a gothic who won't talk to anyone. Twilight was different though, I felt like she was the main one of the group and that she was the reason I was almost turned into stone again. So for her I let her stay the exact same. I let her live with all of the old memories of her friends betraying her for me, letting her think that I was a better friend than she ever was.**


End file.
